Digital image capture has exploded thanks to small, light, and inexpensive digital cameras. These cameras focus light onto a light sensor such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD), a Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS), or other light sensor. The light sensor then converts the light into a digital representation of the image.